Technical Field
The present invention relates to a precision tooling fixture for accurately clamping multiple workpieces on a worktable for machining. More specifically, the invention is directed to a compact, two-station fixture vise wherein the workpieces are clamped against oppositely facing features of a common center-mounted fixed vise jaw. A plurality of such vises can be arranged in a precision mechanical array in order to accurately and repeatably present numerous workpieces to a machine tool.
Related Background Art
A tooling fixture is used to hold a workpiece during intricate machining such as computer numerically controlled (CNC) machining. CNC milling and drilling machines are flexible in that they can be programmed to automatically select and install one of a plurality of machine tools from a tool magazine, thereby allowing a wide variety of machining operations to be executed in a single preprogrammed sequence. Thus, if a number, N, of workpieces are to be machined, it can be economical to present an array of workpieces to the CNC machine in a single machining event as compared to N sequential individual machining events. To the extent that all pertinent workpieces can be sequentially machined using each selected tool, then approximately (N−1) tool change intervals can be saved compared to machining individual workpieces.
The fixture used in the CNC array must hold each workpiece securely and precisely. Vises capable of clamping two workpieces and having a fixed center block and movable jaws that move toward the center block are known in the art. But, these Prior Art vises are directed to mounting large and heavy workpieces and are themselves too large and bulky to be arranged into a dense array.